


A dance with the devil

by Merakiiverse



Series: Halloween delights [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Devil hong joshua | Joshua, F/M, joshua supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakiiverse/pseuds/Merakiiverse
Summary: Prompt: Who said this was just a game, darling?Pairing: Devil Joshua x Angel reader
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Original Female Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader
Series: Halloween delights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997365
Kudos: 4





	A dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Who said this was just a game, darling?   
> Pairing: Devil Joshua x Angel reader  
> Part of the CWC collab on Tumblr   
> Find me on Tumblr @ Merakiiverse   
> Like my work? Consider buying me a kofi at: https://ko-fi.com/merakiiverse  
> All rights reserved © Merakiiverse. Do not repost, translate, or claim as your own

Goosebumps rise along the path his fingers make as they trail down your arm. It shouldn’t be like this. You both are completely different. From two different worlds. It only started as a game - an angel and a devil, coming together to get revenge on the higher-ups. Even if his fingers tips feel like fire against you, it’s comforting. 

“Darling, you know how addictive you are?” he mewls, moving forward to put his nose into the crook of your neck. His fingers curl around your hips, frim yet fragile. That’s how he has always seen angels; weak but so so powerful. 

“How does it feel to be in power? How does it feel to no longer bow down to those above? How does it feel knowing that you’re stuck with me, my little doll?” he questions, his blood-red eyes staring intently into yours, faces only centimetres away.

“Joshua. Stop this game, you got your revenge,” you whisper, knees shaking as he continues to kiss along your jaw. But you knew he wouldn’t stop, he can hear the way your heart is hammering in your chest, the way of you breath gets heavier with every kiss he places. Both of you knew that you didn’t want this to stop. 

The throne room was empty, the two of you stood on the steps as the king’s body lays lifeless on the floor, slumped from the throne chair. His fingers stretched out towards where his crown slid, the red stone in the middle glowing dimly as the black thorn-like decorations swirl along with the metal. The crown for the kingdom. 

His scent is gone within a second as he strides over to the dead king, pouting as he fakes sadness, “what a shame. But you were never meant to be king.” is all he says, excitement evident in his voice as he grabs the crown, his hands finally holding the most powerful thing in the kingdom. The only thing he ever wanted. Well, one of the things he ever wanted. His head darts up to you with a smirk as he walks back over, placing the crown on his head as his black wings flutter with energy. You can almost see the way that the stone gives him unimaginable power. Declaring who is the king of the angels and demons. 

Holding you with such a delicate grip, he leans forward, his breath ghosting over your ear, “Who said this was just a game, darling?”


End file.
